


To my own play

by WindXLicus



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, fer now its one shot, more pairing if i decide to add more, rough?, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindXLicus/pseuds/WindXLicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my darlin, because she asked and I can't say no..or put it off any longer and yeah. I finally finished it tonight..so here</p><p>(I might just like..add more chapters depends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my own play

**_Gin-_ **

 

 His head was cradle on your shoulder and under you chin and legs entangled with your own, his arms wrapped around your torso. Your both dressed in wife beaters and boxer, and so far it's been an hour since the two of you laid down to sleep and your still awake. You don't mind though, just looking at his white as snow skin and matching hair just look! His eyelashes look like they could balance snow drops on them.Man how you love him.

 

 Your thoughts are interrupted when the albino under you starts moving and whimpering. At first you believe it's a nightmare and sit up on you elbow to wake him up, but he pulls you closer and starts moaning your name. _' At least he dreamin o'me ain'e'_ . You lightly touch his cheek, and run your hands down his neck meets his shoulder and give it a kiss. You move down to his collarbone and leave a bite, he jerks forward whimpering. ' _I wond'r if I could jus'record this..._ '. 

 

 The smile on your face widens and think to do it another time for now your going to help him enjoy his little dream as well. You slip a cold hand under his white wife beater and you can feel him shiver under your touch, you glide it from his abdomen to his perked nipple giving it a little pinch. He let's out a sound that goes straight down.  

 

 You push your leg between his legs and can feel his tent in his boxer, your smile couldn't get any wider. You pull your leg down and use the hand not playing with his perked nipple to reach down into his boxer and you rub your thumb over the head of his dick. You could hear how heavy his breathing was as you started touching him. 

 

 You decided to be mean. You removed your hand and pulled back sitting up, and watched him. His eye's fluttered opened and he looked at your smiling face and then he looked down, and the only thing you could think of when seeing the look on his face was **"Such'a cutie..."** . He stood up and walked over to the dresser and open the top shelf (Where your close lie) and pulls out  tub and throws it to you. You quirk an eyebrow and just look at him.. **"So, ya wanna go at it uh?"**

 

_**Shiro-** _

 

 Your dream. Was nice, wet and you felt the warmth just cover your dick in a moment of bliss, and all you needed was it to keep going until you finally just let go. But what happens, it got cold...everywhere. By then you could feel your erection and it was long past due for you to get off. Your eyes opened and what you see in front of you nearly makes you want to fall off the bed.

 

 His platinum blond hair covered his forehead in tresses and his eyes were in a rare moment of open but his smile, was on full blow. But something didn't seem right and you remembered why you woke up in the first place and you see him sitting next to you with his hand propped on his knee and the other behind him. You don't say a thing to him, and your at the dresser looking for the lube he usually keeps in there...well in all places this is the only one you remember ( you only later on remember there's on under his pillow).

 

 His eyebrows quirk up and he asked  if I wanted to go, and believe me if the bulge in my pants didn't speak wonders my attack will. I jumped onto the bed and tackled him over and straddling him. I could feel his growing erection, and that just seem to turn me on more. I wanted him to ravish me with every thing he got, and oh I wanted him to do it NOW! I quickly made of take off his wife beater and made way for his boxer when he stops you.  

 

 Pulling you up and set a chaste kiss at first, then pushes a little harder finally he drags his teeth along your bottom lip, demanding access, and you give it to him..well not without fighting for dominance. Your tongues dancing and twisting around each other, trying to taste every single corner as if it was the last time.

 

  He breaks the kiss just like that and is pulling off your own white wife beater and boxer. He sets to kissing you again,  just this time his hands are on hips holding you still and your gripping his hair for dear life. He flips you on to your back and is leaning over you, fox-like smile in place and his hands pumping you ever..so slowly you might just burst. **"Gin......amma burst if ya dun hurry"**  He suddenly stopped pumping, and now ya was made. **"WHY'JA STOP? I WAS JUST ABO-mmmhhhhnnn"** He's kissing you, (probably to make ya shut up, stupid prick..) . He kisses your cheek and then under your chin and down until he sucking on your adams apple causing you to moan out.  He pulled back and sat on his legs and opened the tub. 

 

 **"Awww look at'cha, ya panting like ya can't breathe...I wander why?"** You gave him a growl and scowled at him.If he was trying to tick you off, it was working **"Aw come on snowflake ya know I'm 'ust messin wit ya"** Now you were even more ticked. Just as you was about to jump him. His clean hand was holding ya down, and he stuck two fingers inside you. I know what your thinking, that's gotta hurt right? Nicely enough I like it rough, and he knows it...So getting me riled up is also. A easy enough job. He had pushed in another finger, and stretched me out.and I was howling now, his name to the sun and back.

 

 Not that neither of us care, but I'm sure our neighbors have had just about enough of it.He pulled out his fingers in one swift moment and grabbed the tub of lube from next to my thigh, and squirted some on his hand and slicked some up his standing manhood. He aligned himself with my already twitching hole and leaned up whispering to me, the sweet words over and over until he plunged right in without stopping. That time, I screamed and clung on to him like I was falling and he was going to save me. He was still holding me whispering **_"I love you"_** and _**"Your doing fine shi"**_. My breathing finally slowed down some, and I gave him the okay to start. And oh wow did he.

 

_**Gin-** _

 

 I had started a slow pace, but apparently he didn't like that **"Eitha ya go fasta and harder or amma do the work maself"** He gave him one of your award winning smiles. And pulled out, just to slam back, he moan and yowled at the same time. And that made you wanna to pound into him harder.

 

 The sweat was cascading down both your bodies your breathing raggedy but that wasn't slowing you down. You pounded into his tight perfect ass over and over again, not slowing down at all. Finally you stopped and moved his hips up and had him wrap his legs around you, you loved this position, you could hit your favored spot. You pulled back and plunged back in, he had arched up and was clawing at your back and screaming YOUR name. And man you knew you was close, but still.

 

You grabbed his bobbing erection and started pumping it, to match your thrust, he was close and you was closer.  You speed up on each thrust, each twist and pull. He finally let out a cry and spilled over some of your chest and his stomach.  You thrust in three more times, before you to let your seed spill inside him. After a few more slower softer thrust..you pulled out and collapsed on next to him. 

 

 Once both of you had your breathing under control, he tugged your face toward himself and kissed you gently, you held his face and proceed to sloppy make outs, you both kept going until he yawned and ya wanted to hit em but didn't because he spoke up **"I love ya too ya know."** It wasn't a question. But a statement, and you could only nod.

 

 

_**Shiro-** _

 

 You like him knowing, which is why you said it. Now you wanted sleep, then more of what ya just had..then more sleep. You wrap an arm around his torso and your not going to bother cleaning up, because just imagine ...shower...and oh, did I not mention the fun with a showerhead? Yeah well hehe.. You nuzzle into chest and and you can hear the even breathing coming from Gin, and that makes you smile. You close you eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep of your own. 

 

 

 

Till later then!

**Author's Note:**

> Also yea showerhead. I've got a nice few idea I wanna place out there....


End file.
